Goten Gets Raped
by MKShaolinMonk
Summary: Goten gets raped which leads to a chain of events
1. Chapter 1

Double Team

Chapter 1; First Victim

It was nighttime and Nat, Gohan, and Goten just finished eating, and are in their room.

Since Goku didn't have an income, the house was only two rooms.

Goku and Chi-Chi shared a room, and Nat, Gohan, and Goten shared a room.

Nat and Goten were the youngest, so they share a bed, and because Gohan is the oldest he gets his own bed.

(Nat) "Man guys, Chi-Chi's nuddles were the bomb. I know I won't be here long, but I want my remaining days on Earth to be felled with nuddles."

(Gohan) "Yeah, my Mom can cook. So Goten is anything going on with you."

Nat looked towards Goten, and Goten's lips slightly opened, but showed clenched teeth.

(Nat) "Whats up kid?"

The 10-year old boy was scared out of his wits for a reason.

(Goten) "Nothing, I'm just tired."

(Gohan) "Well then, we better get some sleep. I'm not tired, so I'm gonna go in the back with Dad."

(Nat) "I'll tell Goten a story."

Gohan turned off the lights, and left the room. It was pitch black, and Goten was laying on the bed eyes closed.

(Nat) "Why were you afraid to talk?"

(Goten) "You know why. Why won't you leave me alone?"

Goten's face was dripping with tears, and when talking, his voice was shy and quite.

(Nat) "Come on kid, I just want some booty. I'm a visitor in your world, and a god in mines. There ain't nothin wrong with me tapping your booty."

(Goten) "It is wrong. I'm a 10-year old weakling, and your a god of Mortal Kombat. Your to powerful for me, just please stop."

At this point Goten was going to scream for his older brother. Goten let out "Go-com", but was interrupted when Nat slapped his hand over Goten's mouth, forcing to the bed.

(Nat) "Shut your mouth you Sayian trash. I just decided I'm not leaving this world without you little boy. I don't have booty like this in my world."

Gohan quickly opened the door, Nat released Goten, then Gohan turned on the light.

(Gohan) "What is it Goten."

Goten hesitated, but then cried "Nat keeps raping me."

Gohan shut the door, and looked at Nat, and said "Come out to the backyard."

The two went out to the back and Goten was in the bed thinking "Why, why me. I liked him as a friend, but why couldn't he wait. I would've given in."

Nat and Gohan walked back into the room.

(Gohan) "Wow little bro, Nat's strong, and convincing."

(Goten) "What do you mean."

Gohan turned and looked Goten dead in the eyes, and said "It's time little brother."

Author to readers

Now the Goten tells Gohan whats been done to him. What will Gohan do? What does he mean when he says "Nat is strong, and convincing." I hope your hooked, because tomorrow will be more enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2; Goten Gets Raped

Goten sat up looking confused.

(Goten) "Go Go Gohan, what are you talking about."

(Gohan) "Me and Nat were talking, and he said somethings like you have a nice butt. I wanna see for myself. I'd hate to do this, but little bro be a good boy, and drop your pants."

Goten untied his belt, and slowly pulled down his pants.

Gohan looked at Goten and said "Take off those tight wight briefs too."

Goten tried to run, but Gohan slammed his head against the wall, ripped off his briefs, and slammed him on the bed face down.

Gohan looked towards Nat and said "Wanna take turns on him."

Nat nodded, and Gohan climb on him, opening his butt, and stuck his penis in.

Gohan didn't start off easy for the boy, and just started slamming his penis in as hard as he can. Gohan was amazed by the butt of Goten, but didn't slow down to play with his ass even though he wanted to. He put Goten on the floor, because the bed his making to much noise. He then sped up faster, and all you here is Goten pleading for mercy, and Gohan's hips slamming against Goten's ass. Gohan was going so fast, that when hips were hitting Goten's ass, that it sounding like clapping.

Gohan lets out a sigh of relief and slowed down.

(Gohan) "I'm gonna go wash up, you can go all out on him. Come on little bro take it like a man."

Goten was laying on the ground crying, and Nat drops his underwear.

(Nat) "You ready little boy."

(Goten) "Please don't do this. I already gotten screwed by you, and if that wasn't bad enough, my brother took advantage of me."

(Nat) "Fine, I'll let slide tonight. But next time my dick will be sliding in your booty."

Nat walked out of the room, and saw Gohan in the bathroom.

(Gohan) "I feel so bad for what I did to Goten. I was so horny, that I couldn't control myself."

(Nat) "He's a good kid for letting us cum in his ass all the time."

(Gohan) "Lets just hope he doesn't tell my Dad."

(Author to Readers)

Goten was raped by Nat several times, and just raped by his big brother Gohan. Now they're both hoping he won't tell Goku


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3; What Trunks Knows

It is the next day, and Nat and Goten headed to West City to visit Trunks.

They arrived to Capsule Corp, and Trunks saw Goten.

(Trunks) "Hey Goten, how ya doin."

Goten happily said "I'm doing fine."

(Trunks) "Come to my room, I have something to show you."

The two went up to the room, and Nat stayed with Vegeta.

(Trunks) "My Mom tried making me a time machine. She thought since she made Future me a time machine, I should have one."

Trunks looks at Goten, who seemed depressed and said "Come on, lets go!"

Trunks hopped in with Goten. Trunks pressed a bunch of dials, and was transported to Goten's house. There was a window on the invisible time machine, which Trunks looked out of.

Trunks saw Goten on the bed, with nothing but the top of his gi on. He saw Nat jump on him, and started pouncing on him. He then saw Goten crying.

(Trunks) "Goten, what's this."

Goten walked up to the window, looks out, and turns to Trunks.

(Goten) "Nat rapes me. He rapes me every night."

(Trunks thinking) "Woh, I'd like him to ride me."

(Trunks) "Oh, I'm sorry to here that Goten."

Trunks heads back to their time, and quickly runs down to Nat and Vegeta, who were in the training room.

(Vegeta) "Listen brat, don't come in here unless you want to train."

(Trunks) "Hey Nat, I wanna show you something."

Nat followed Trunks up to his room.

Trunks looks at Goten and says "Go home Goten. Me and Nat have something to talk about."

(Goten) "I'm staying here. I know your going to beat him up."

(Trunks) "No stupid, we need to talk about something important. Oh, and tell Gohan that he's spending the night."

Goten leaves, and Trunks sits next to Nat, with his hand on Nat's lap.

(Nat) "What is it Trunks."

(Trunks) "Goten told me what you were doing to him."

(Nat) "Yeah, and what're you planning on doing. For your information, I'm stronger than you Trunks. I am the god of Mortal Kombat."

Trunks pushes Nat's shoulder towards the bed. Nat slowly went back onto the bed, and Trunks climb on him. Trunks pins his shoulder and locks eyes with Nat "So you think your all bad, huh."

Nat smiled, Trunks said "I love you. Not only did I hear what you did to Goten, but I saw what you did. You look like you can tap an ass, and my ass needs to be tapped."

Trunks leans on him and kissed his lips.

(Author to Readers)

Wow, we got far today. Goten finally tells Trunks what's happening, and Trunks wants his ass tapped. But the question still remains will Goten tell Goku


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4; Deep Secrets

Trunks dropped his pants, and bent over, and slapped his butt.

(Trunks) "What'd you think."

Nat's penis got so hard that it could explode.

Trunks walked over, and sat on Nat's dick.

(Trunks) "I did all I could do. Now, fuck me famous."

Nat thought to himself "Well your the future president of Capsule Corp, so your already famous."

Nat put Trunks's face to a pillow, pinned him to the bed, and started slamming his pinis into the thick butt of the Sayian child.

Nat starting going faster, and Trunks layed still.

(Trunks) "Make it quick though, because who knows when my Mom might call me."

Nat really sped up, slamming his penis so hard it could tear the boy's butt in half. Trunks's teeth were clenched, and he was quitely moaning, accepting the fact that he reduced himself to take the women role of sex.

Nat spermed in the kid's butt and said "Man Trunks, you didn't know how long I wanted to do that."

They both stood up, put their clothes on, and sat back down.

(Trunks) "Why didn't you just ask me. You were taking advantage of Goten, but when you could've asked me for sex. How long have you been doing this?"

(Nat) "I was raping Goten since the first night I was here. That was at least 2 months, and every night his firm, fat little bubble butt cheeks were squeezing my dick. I didn't ask you because you might've told Vegeta."

(Trunks) "You fear my father more than Goten's. Wow, that's cool. I actually think that Goten didn't mind what you were doing to him."

(Nat) "He kinda did."

(Trunks) "Let's go to Goten's, and find out."

(Author to Readers)

Nat has screwed Trunks, and realized if he needed sex he could always go to Trunks. Now they're going to go see little Goten, and see if he minded what Nat was doing to him. But the question still remains, if he didn't already, but will he tell Goku?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5; Goten's Story

Trunks and Nat finally arrive to the house, and they are in Goten's room. Gohan was at school, and Goku and Chi-Chi were outside.

(Trunks) "So Goten tell us what happened."

Nat was still thinking about how good Trunks's butt ?, and wished he had more time to enjoy it.

(Goten) "Why are you so nosey. It's non of your business anyway."

(Trunks) "Come on Goten, I just want to know."

(Goten) "Fine since you wanna know so bad. It all happened the first night he came over."

Me and Gohan were finished eating, and he was talking to my Dad about something. Nat was walking with me to the room, and when I got in, he shut and locked the door.

He sat next to me on the bed, and threw his arm around my shoulder.

(Nat) "So Goten, do you know what sex is?"

(Goten) "Kind of, but I don't wanna have it. I'm to young, so don't try anything."

He turned me onto my stomach, and spread my legs. Then he was rubbing his face in my butt, but my clothes were still on. He pulled my pants down, and said "We're gonna make this quick little buddy."

He stuck his penis in my butt, and wildly slammed it in my butt. This lasted for about 5 minutes.

(Trunks) "Wow, I can't beleave it. I wish it was me."

(Nat) "Goten, so if I waited would you let me get a taste of booty."

(Goten) "Honestly yeah, your a good friend of the family, and I want you to be my man."

(Trunks) "You only want him, because I want him."

(Goten) "We both can have him."

Goten whispered to Trunks, and Trunks asked "Do you want both of our asses."

Nat smiled, and said "Oh yeah, one boy's booty is enough, but two nice butts are better."

(Trunks) "You won't be getting two butts, but you'll be getting a fused ass, which is better then both of our asses."

The two boys did the Fusion dance, and fused into Gotenks.

(Gotenks) "Oh yeah, Gotenks needs to find a daddy, and I think it's you."

Gotenks dropped his pants, and bent over, and showed his big, fat, smooth, bubble butt.

(Gotenks) "Make the grim reaper of justice the grim raped of justice. We'd really appreciate it if you make this as long as possible, because my Mom made a device that will keep us fused until we decide we want to break up."

(Nat) "Let's go Bootytenks."

(Author to Readers)

Goten told us the story of his first rape, and revealed he leaked it. He won't tell Goku, and Nat is lucky enough to get both boys bootys, as Gotenks.

Add me on Facebook, my name is Shaolin Monk, and my pic is a man with a hat, red blindfold, and blue tank top


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6; Gotenk's Daddy

Gotenks layed down whispering "Come on Nat, my hot ass is waiting to be fucked."

(Nat) "Well, two boys fused into one, two booties fused into a nicer booty. Nat likes that."

He climbs on Gotenks, who is on his back. Nat is tongueing the boy, and sucking the saliva out of his mouth.

He flipped Gotenks on to his stomach, and opens his butt cheeks. He sticks his finger in the boy's butt, and fingered the poop hole, and smelled it. Gotenks stuck his finger in his ass, and gave Nat a "Hitler." (a pencil thin poop mustache.)

Nat enjoyed the smell, and slammed his nose into the boy's ass, brown nosing the boy.

(Gotenks) "Smells good doesn't it. Yeah, I know I have a nice ass."

Gotenks was smiling looking at Nat, with his head in Gotenk's butt.

Nat climbed on Gotenks, put the cover on them, and started fucking the child who was silent.

Nat started slow, and quickly speeding up.

(Nat) "Man Gotenks."

Gotenks quietly said "Yeah, what?"

(Nat) "You have a nice soft booty. When I stuck my dick in, it felt like I was going to ignite in flames."

Gotenks tilted his head up to Nat, while he quickly, and repeatedly slammed his dick in to his ass.

(Gotenks) "Why thanks, we the sons of the two hottest, and strongest Sayians you know."

After 10 minutes Nat climbed off, and opened Gotenk's legs. He was smelling, and sucking the boy's nuts.

The scene can only be described like a dog eating.

The sensation made Nat so high in exticy that he climbed back on Gotenks, and harshly slammed his dick in the boy.

He finally spermed, and it came out like a river, and it felt so warm like hot milk.

(Nat) "Gotenks, we need to talk."

(Author to Readers)

Gotenks was banged, and was satisfied by Nat's actions. Now Nat says that he wants to talk with Gotenks, which must be important. Find out what it could be in Chapter 7.

Add me on Facebook, my name is Shaolin Monk. My pic is a monk with a hat, red blindfold, and blue tank top


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7; Home

Gotenks pulled his pants up, and unfuses.

Trunks's face took a serious look, as he said "What is it."

(Nat) "Well, first you were good. I really want you both to return home with me."

(Goten) "You spent your two months raping me, and you had sex with my friend Trunks. So you can have sex with Trunks for the rest of your life. If you didn't treat me the way you did, maybe I would go with you."

(Nat) "So no huh, what about you Trunks?"

(Trunks) "Yeah, I'll go with you."

Goten stood up, and said "Well I'm staying here, but I'll admit you were excellent. If you would've asked me for sex I would've let you."

(Trunks) "My Mom won't let me go, so I'm going to run away. I love you Nat, and I'm going to make you happy."

Goten looked over to his friend, and in a sad voice said "Bye Trunks."

Trunks looked over at Goten, and replied "I guess this is it. I'll miss you Goten. You sure you don't want to go."

(Goten) "I'll think about it."

(Nat) "Well Trunks, lets go get you packed up."

They flew back to Capsule Corp, and as Trunks was packing Nat spoke with Bulma.

(Nat) "Bulma, I will miss you, Vegeta, and your baby boy Trunks."

It was dark, and Trunks was packed up, and the ship was loaded.

(Note from Trunks to Bulma)

"Mom I've decided to go with Nat to his planet, and won't come back. I'm in love with him, and I'll miss you and Dad. If Goten is missing then he is with us too. I'll miss you all."

Nat flew by Goku's to pick up his son.

He knocked on Goten's window. He softly whispered "Goten you comin."

He felt a pair of warm lips against ?, and hot hands on his neck, then Goten's voice say "Yeah, I'm all packed up."

They load up the ship, and head to Planet Kamos.

They arrived at dawn, and the sky was a dark baby blue.

That is the end of this story, and will continue in the story called "Taking Over Kamos."

Add me on Facebook, name is Shaolin Monk. My pic is a man with a hat, with red blindfold, and blue tank top


End file.
